Cali Vibes
by McGorgeousReloaded
Summary: Derek hasn't been able to forget her, even though it's been two years since she's moved away. Familiar Feelings come rushing back when he Comes out to California for a medical conference and sees Addison again. But will she feel the same way about him? ADDEK AU in California :)
1. Chapter 1

**Cali Vibes**

 _I do realize that I have a lot of other stories that should be updated but somehow I cannot get over this idea, so here it is, even though this has probably been done numerous times before... Anyway, some new Addek can never hurt!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It had been two years, two years since she had moved away and two years since he had first realized that she hadn't been the one making him unhappy but that she had always been the one who had kept him going. Upon this realization Derek Shepherd's view of himself, his past actions and pretty much the world in general had begun to crumble. He had taken time off work then to do some actual soul searching; something that he probably should have done a long time ago and he would have come to the same realization just that now it was too late. He missed her. _He_ missed her. He _missed_ her. _Her_ \- His ex-wife, the woman he had labeled an adulterous bitch and the woman he had been so sure had been responsible for everything that had went wrong in his life. Of course she still was the same woman that had cheated on him with his best friend, but it was now that he realized that wasn't all she was. Derek had known and loved Addison for over fifteen years and when he had found her in bed with his best friend it had been easy to blame her, easy to push all of his feelings for her aside but he had to discover that he had just tried his best to forget how much he loved her. The realization had hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved her. But now she had moved away, had started a new life in California and he knew that there was absolutely no way to get her back anymore. He had ended their marriage; he had tortured her, making her believe that they still had a shot in saving all that was broken. But he had let her down and he knew that he had just wanted to hurt her back because she had hurt him. He had ignored the pain in her eyes, the tears, the way she had flinched whenever he had said something hurtful to her.

But now it was too late. And for the past two years he had walked through life, feeling completely numb. He had broken up with Meredith only weeks after Addison had left Seattle and he hadn't taken anyone else out since then because no one could compare. Derek missed everything about her; the way her eyes lit up when it started to snow, the way she rolled her eyes at him when he made fun of her, the way she'd huff and just pull her hair back in one of those messy buns that he loved so much after she had spent ages trying to tame it. He missed being able to take her hand in his, being able to just pull her close after a long day at work, he missed the excitement on her face when she realized they had a few days off together, he even missed her dragging him shoe shopping.

But none of it mattered anymore because he had let her go, because he had hurt her to the point where she had moved away, trying to forget about all this he had apparently already forgotten about.

Derek didn't know why, after realizing all of that, he had jumped at the chance of leaving rainy Seattle for a medical conference no where other than Los Angeles.

It was a long shot that she would even be there but when he stood in front of one of the big doors downstairs from the conference room and just looked down at the ocean in front of him a familiar voice rang behind him, "Fancy seeing you here, Dr. Shepherd." She came to stand next to him, a soft smile on her face. She didn't seem to mind that he was there, didn't seem bothered to see her ex-husband after two years of no contact. When Derek turned to face her he could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat but he figured that she didn't feel the same way that he did, that she probably had gotten married again, or that she at least was dating someone who knew how incredible she was and who let her know that every day.

"I thought a change of scenery would be good, you know try to see if the slackers in California know anything about medicine." He gave her a grin and smiled when he saw her roll her eyes.

"Of course no one could be as good as the god like Derek Shepherd, you know, I think they stopped practicing medicine in New York all together after you moved to Seattle." He saw the smile on her face and couldn't help the feeling of familiarity overcome him. He had thought he had missed her in Seattle but now he realized that it had been nothing compared to now.

"Very funny, I almost forgot how funny you could be." He just rolled his eyes at her in return, secretly having missed just that sense of humor. "So, I see you went back to the med school hair." He chuckled motioning to her hair that was slightly curly and much longer, just like how it had been when they had first met and throughout most of medical school, before she had started straightening it after being constantly annoyed because it just looked 'so unprofessional', according to her.

Addison raised her eyebrows at him, a slightly amused look on her face by now. "I did, I also added some more colors to my wardrobe."

"I noticed." He nodded his head and looked her up and down again. He had noticed how gorgeous she looked in that dark purple dress and he had briefly wondered how he could ever have forgotten to notice.

"What's with the attentiveness all of the sudden?" Her voice had turned a little colder, her eyes boring into his in a way that Derek knew she wasn't too pleased.

"Nothing, just trying to say you look nice, Addie." He watched her face after having called her by that nickname and her expression had softened.

"Thank you." She gave him one of those smiled that he had always loved. "So have you seen the ultimate perk of California?"

Derek tried his best to hide his smirk as he thought that he probably was looking at it right now and just shook his head.

"Come on, I'll show you." Without turning around she walked down towards the beach, past some colleagues and continued on down the beach a little. She knew that he was following her and had to smile when he came to stand next to her.

"You do know that I have seen a beach before, right?" Derek looked at her, an amused smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure you were even there a few times that happened."

"I meant the sunset." She pointed towards the water and the sun that was beginning to set and was starting to turn the sky into a soft red. "And I do remember, especially the infamous road trip."

Derek turned his head to glance over at her again and only then noticed that she had taken those ridiculously high heels off and was now carrying them. "You make it sound like it wasn't great, some of my favorite memories happened on that road trip." He chuckled and smiled when he saw her laughing as well so he decided to continue, "Like when we were driving through the middle of no where in this unbearable heat and you told me to stop the car when it had started to rain." Addison turned towards him, of course she remembered but still wanted to hear his take on it. "And here I thought, 'oh no, one of those Addison Montgomery freak outs where she tells me how much she hates this unbearable heat and the rain and everything'," he grinned at the slight blush on her cheeks because she knew that she could get like that sometimes, "but then you got out of the car, in those pink gym shorts and tank top and twirled around in the rain."

"Oh, you're making me sound like a mental patient." She chuckled and looked at the ground, missing the smile on his face.

"Nope, that was one of my ultimate favorite moments ever since we met." He saw how she slowly looked up, an intrigued look as to why exactly this was one of his favorite moments, on her face, "are you really wondering why I loved watching you twirl around in the rain?" Derek smiled before adding, "also you were wearing a white tank top…"

"Geez." Now the blush was back and she nudged him softly.

"What?" He had to laugh at the look on his face. "I didn't even mention what happened just a little later on the hood of my car because _that_ also was one of my favorite moments."

"You think about things like that?" Her tone was serious, her voice soft but unsure.

"Yeah…" He answered honestly and looked into her eyes and felt like he was coming home. All those feeling he had been trying to forget about were back and he was sure that they had never even gone away. "Do you?"

His heart dropped slightly when she shook her head and drew in a deep breath. "Derek, I can't think about things like that." She watched his expression and quietly continued, "Because then I'd miss you even more than I already do."

* * *

 _I'm not completely sure whether there should be another chapter to this, or not. I hope you guys liked this and will Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cali Vibes**

 _Luvaddek: I thought this had been done countless times :D But I'm glad you're reading :)_

 _Addison-fan: Yep, she really is more California now :D But change is good, I guess_

 _LoveLastsForever: Noooo, I am so unbelievably bad at M rated! I might think about it, but omg hard… I think after this there will be two or three more, but that's it._

 _Guest: Thank you! :) I'm so glad there are some Addek fans left!_

 _NetflixPerson01: I am not sure where this will go :D But there won't be as many chapters, I hope._

 _Ianuaria: Thank you :) I'm glad this wasn't done as often as I had thought!_

 _Em: I am continuing! :D :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Later that night Addison found herself in front of her door, Derek right behind her. If someone would ask her what in the world she was thinking right about now she wouldn't have a sufficient answer, she didn't even know herself why she had brought him here. They had talked on the beach, he had asked her where she lived and she had told him she'd show him since it was just a few minutes away. With Derek everything came natural, it always had and his question had been completely innocent so she had asked him in.

"You know, I never would have thought you'd ever move to California." Derek said as they were both standing on her deck and looked out at the ocean in the dim moonlight.

"I never would have thought I'd ever move to Seattle either." He turned his head slightly to look at her only to see her gaze was still fixed on the ocean. Her voice sounded calm and like she had completely made her peace with everything that had happened in the past. "And I have to tell you, sunshine is much less depressing than endless rain."

"Very true." He admitted with a chuckle. "I've been thinking of moving myself lately."

"Oh?" Now he had her full attention as Addison turned towards him, her eyebrows raised in question. She had always thought he loved Seattle, or at least that certain intern…

"Yeah, it just doesn't feel like home anymore." Derek desperately wanted to tell her that no place could ever feel like home without her but he couldn't. She had moved on, she had gotten her closure and she deserved that, especially after everything he had put her through. Maybe that's what he needed-closure. "I was thinking about moving back to New York."

"I miss New York." Addison said with a sad smile. She missed Derek and all their memories back in New York. But their relationship was over, now all they were was acquaintances that shared a rather tainted history. Nothing more.

"I would have thought you'd miss the snow most of all." He laughed when he saw the look on her face. She had always loved the different seasons; especially the snow and he missed her contagious excitement.

"Well, I figured it wouldn't be as much fun without someone shoveling the driveway and the sidewalk." It really was true, she had always complained until Derek had ended up doing it.

"Since when do you not have someone to shovel your driveway?" Derek had to laugh at that and at the way she now looked at him. "No pun intended, really."

"Oh, excuse me, Dr. Shepherd, but I remember that _I_ was single when we met and once we got divorced…"

"I was single when we met!" Derek defended himself but only earned a snort from her. "I was!"

"You were dating three girls at the same time and they all thought you were _exclusive_ if I remember correctly."

"Like I said, _single_." He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a smug grin when he thought back to that. Before Addison he had never really been in a steady relationship (with just one woman) and he had never really made an effort but it had all changed with her.

"Remind me why I even went out with you." She rolled her eyes at his smugness. Only a man could be proud of something like that.

"You thought I was charming."

"I thought you were a _pig_." She told him and saw the smile drop from his face. "Don't look at me like that, I really did. But after you humiliated yourself in front of most people on campus you seemed worthy to go out with." Addison had to laugh when she thought about that. Her and Derek had started out as lab partners and she had made it clear that she really wasn't interested in him (or Mark, for that matter) and when he had asked her why she would never consider dating him a few months later she had told him that it was because he was lying to those poor girls and was leading them on while he wasn't interested in them. He had tried to convince her that it wasn't true, that it would be different but she hadn't believed him so he had gotten up on the table in the middle of lunch to confess that he hadn't been honest, that he was sorry and that he hoped his humiliation would be enough to convince Addison to finally at least go out to dinner with him. While that might not have done the trick, the girl punching him did.

"Come on, did I ever mistreat you?" Derek saw that she raised her eyebrows and figured he should probably rephrase that. "In the beginning…" He clarified and cleared his throat rather awkwardly.

"No." She admitted and gave him a smile, which he returned. "You were great in the beginning. But we probably shouldn't mention the end, for both of our sakes." She laughed, which was probably the last thing he ever would have expected her to do.

xxx

Hours later Addison couldn't bring herself to look at her watch because she knew that if she did she would have to ask him to leave since it was probably way past midnight by now and she really didn't want him to leave just yet. She didn't know whether it was because they were so familiar with each other or maybe because she had missed him so much more than she allowed herself to believe but here they were in her deck chairs, talking about the past, how they spent their free time now and about work.

"Remember when you got us arrested?" Derek asked after a comfortable silence and saw her head shoot up. He grinned because he knew that she was blushing now and would try to defend herself in a second. He couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she looked in one of those knitted cardigans she had put on earlier.

"I didn't get us arrested, Derek! That was just a mistake, nothing more than that."

"There was a 'no trespassing' sign and you dragged me in there!" He laughed. "Mark even had to bail us out of _jail_ because you wanted to see the very nice view from a forbidden spot."

"There was _no sign_ , Derek! You know there wasn't!" She gave him a look, mostly because she knew that there had been a sign and she had blatantly ignored it because she hadn't expected the police to show up.

"Mhm, you're right." Derek just laughed and shook his head. He had been more than mortified when they had gotten arrested but once he had gotten over his initial shock it had been one of his favorite anecdotes, which had probably made her even madder.

"At least I never dragged you on a camping trip and had you almost mauled by a mountain lion." She gave him a triumphant look and got out of her chair to stand on the end on the porch.

"You wore perfume after I told you not to!" He rolled his eyes and got up as well to stand next to her.

"I am so not getting into this again!" She glared at him and tried to pull her cardigan around her a little tighter. Maybe she had gotten a little too used to the temperatures in LA by now.

"You cold?" He questioned softly and wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer without even thinking about it. Addison's eyes had widened slightly as she stared at him in confusion. He could still read her like an open book and he got how this could be rather confusing right now because she was standing opposite of him and there really wasn't much space between them.

"Derek," she whispered when she saw his gaze flicker between her eyes and lips, "what are you doing?" But she didn't pull away at all and he could have sworn that she had even leaned in a little.

"I don't know." Derek replied in a whisper and he really didn't know what he was doing. All he knew that he had wanted to kiss her from the moment he had first seen her that evening and now that feeling was even stronger. So slowly he leaned in and closed the gap between them before his lips touched hers in a kiss so soft that she knew he was anticipating her to pull away. But instead she rested one of her hands on his shoulder before wrapping it around his neck to pull him into her further. Derek's entire world was spinning when he felt her lips parting right before her tongue slipped into his mouth and when he heard her moaning quietly he thought he was dreaming.

"Derek," she whispered once she had gotten herself to pull away from him, her forehead still resting against his, "you have to go." And with this Addison pulled away, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"But Addie—" He started but he already knew that he wouldn't be able to finish that sentence.

"I've moved on, I've _moved_ , Derek. We can't do this again because we both know that I'll be the one making all the sacrifices and the one who will get her heart broken again." She told him quietly and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Addie." He whispered as he walked past her and left. He knew that he had caused way too much disruption in her life and he really didn't deserve that but all he wanted was to show her how much he still loved her.

* * *

 _What did you think? Ideas? Suggestions?_

 _Reviews are love! :)_


End file.
